Two Is Company, Three's A Crowd
by Beelsebutt
Summary: A sequel to Without Grace. Harry/Ron Harry/Billy . Slash & mature themes. Please, note the rating and warnings inside! Pic by raitakarkki.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**A/N:**

This is a sequel to Without Grace and a part of The Third Wheel -series. TICTAC begins maybe TEN MINUTES after Without Grace ends, so I STRONGLY recommend reading WG first — at least the Part II (starting from chapter 6). Please remember, it's been almost two years since Harry and Ron last met. Things might be a bit awkward :P

This story is AU: Fred, Tonks and Remus are alive but George & Percy are dead. There's no Teddy, nor marriage between Tonks/Remus. This really doesn't matter because the story concentrates on relationships — there's really not so much plot in this : P Oh, Harry's an Auror, but Ron's not.

Super-thanks to my awesome beta Cloudy for his remarkable help with this story :3

**Warning: TICTAC contains mature themes, drinking and a LARGE bit of bad language! There are also ADULT THEMES (= sex), so BEWARE! This chapter is max PG, though.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

_**TWO IS COMPANY, THREE'S A CROWD**_

_~.~.~_

**Prologue**

_~.~.~_

The orchestra began a new piece, but Harry was still sitting aside from the partying guests. His unseeing eyes were fixed on the dancers, but he didn't see them. Not really. He did become aware, though, as someone came to stand beside him. He shot the person an uninterested glance, but as he recognized the gaunt man draped in a gray cloak, he could do nothing but keep staring at him in a shock.

"Ron..."

Ron only looked at Harry from the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Hi," he said with a bleak voice.

"What... I mean, how... umm, what are you doing here?" Harry stammered. He was almost certain he was hallucinating, because how could Ron really be here? Harry's pulse raced.

"I got an invitation, too," he said shortly.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron wasn't keen on continuing the discussion, either — not before he noticed Hermione and Fred appearing from amongst the dancing guests on the floor.

"Well, at least they look happy," he said in a voice that was neither bitter nor happy. Resigned, Harry decided.

"Y-yes," Harry admitted after glimpsing the dance floor himself.

Ron lowered his eyes and stood still, not knowing what to say or do. Coming to the wedding had been a major step for him, but he was still unsure about whether he was ready for it or not. Here he was, inside the white marquee standing in front of his old home, filled with the closest people he had; and yet, he felt like he shouldn't be here. He kept shifting weight from one foot to the other.

Harry stared at Ron unabashedly, still not quite believing his eyes. There were thousands of questions whirling inside his head: was Ron still mad at him? Where had he been these last two years, and most importantly, had he come to stay? Before he had voiced any of the questions aloud, Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I guess it was worth it, then."

He shrugged and turned away, slipping out the same way he had come in. Harry leapt to his feet and ran after him.

"Wait for me!" Harry shouted after getting out. Ron stopped but didn't turn around. Harry hesitated. What would he say? What could he say that he hadn't said before?

"Why... I mean, how've you been?" he finally uttered, then swore under his breath — really clever.

Ron turned, though, and there was a smile on his face. Just a tiny one, but nevertheless, it made Harry's breathing a bit easier.

"Better," Ron answered, pulling his cloak tighter around him. "I mean, that's not really much when you think about how messed up I was then."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I mean, I got pretty scared," Ron continued, glancing nervously at Harry, "And ended up getting help."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed and took a couple of steps closer.

"Yeah, it is," Ron admitted, drawing himself up. "How 'bout you?"

Harry opened his mouth, but froze, as from inside the marquee, there came loud laughter. He glanced at the opening, but looked hurriedly back at Ron, afraid that if he stopped staring at him, Ron could disappear any minute.

"Wanna go to the swings?" Ron asked, his eyes darting around at the figures looming behind the white cloth. "I'm not in the mood for explaining everything to everyone."

Harry nodded quickly and followed Ron to the maple trees standing at the end of the yard. Arthur had put up three swings on their branches years ago. The weather was crisp for June, but the excitement bubbling inside Harry kept him warm.

Ron was here!

They sat next to each other for a moment. Ron took a go on the swing, then hoisted his legs up, letting it sway back and forth.

"How was the wedding?" he finally asked.

"Okay, I guess. They both said the right names, and neither of them lost the ring."

Ron chuckled, turning his eyes finally at Harry who had been staring at him the whole time. It made Ron anxious but felt strangely thrilling at the same time.

Harry's starched, white shirt shone brightly amidst the dusky night. Ron also registered the loosened, golden tie and the opened collar underneath it — as well as the pale strip of skin that was clearly visible beneath. Harry didn't have a cloak but was dressed in a dark Muggle suit. His jacket was unbuttoned, and the silk-lined lapels rose up as he grabbed the swing ropes. Between them, Ron could see the belt encircling Harry's narrow hips, and its buckle that carried the Auror logo (the letter A formed by two wands, and the words "Great Britain" as a crossbar).

Harry cleared his throat, and Ron's eyes darted at Harry's, which were still fixed on him. For a second, they stared at each other, and then Ron lowered his eyes again.

Harry tormented his brain, trying to figure out something to talk about. What had Ron asked him before?

"Oh, yeah," he remembered at last. "I'm fine. Working mostly."

He wanted to tell Ron how miserable he had been, but couldn't find the courage. The fact that Ron was here, in the Burrow, still felt more like a dream than reality, and Harry was afraid that if he said the wrong words, Ron would disappear again. But Ron just nodded, and it seemed like he understood also the parts that Harry had not said aloud.

"Still with the Ministry?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I got a job at a Youth Centre in Leeds," Ron said. "They said at St Mungo's that I should have something to do during the days. And it's been nice, even if the kids sometimes drive me mad."

"St Mungo's?" Harry startled.

"I mean, my mind healer recommended it," Ron explained, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Okay," Harry said, still staring at Ron.

"The mind healer I'm seeing... Well, he thought I'd be ready for this." Ron fell silent. He opened his mouth to continue, but closed it again. Harry waited. "Actually... Well, of course I wanted to see Ginny and the rest of the lot, but really, I came here to see you," Ron said in a voice that diminished so much by the end of the sentence that Harry had to strain his ears to hear the rest. "I mean... I wanted to... I mean..."

Suddenly Harry had trouble breathing.

"Ron?" he said uncertainly. Ron raised his eyes. "I'm sorry," Harry continued, "I mean about what happened. I should have never..."

"And I'm sorry, too," Ron cut in. "About what I said. I didn't really mean..."

"You don't have to..." this time it was Harry who interrupted, and they both went quiet, staring at each other. Then Ron's lip twitched, and Harry grinned.

"We're both sorry, right?" Ron said, bursting into loud laughter.

Harry chuckled once, but then fell silent. He stared hungrily at the laughing Ron. It was a sight he had especially missed during the horrible years. It didn't take long before Ron, too, noticed the change in the atmosphere. He glanced at Harry, but averted his eyes again.

"You still live in Leeds?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, but my lease is up in a week. I thought of coming back to London. I don't have a place yet, but I guess I can sleep at Cal's for a few days. Just so I can search for a place of my own without having to rush."

"You can come to my place. I have an extra room," Harry blurted out, before thinking it any further. "I mean... Cal has only one bedroom."

Ron looked at Harry surprised, but then he smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks mate."

He opened his mouth to continue telling Harry everything he had figured out during the long therapy sessions, and what he had remembered, but he was interrupted.

"Harry!"

A man wearing a kilt and a Prince Charlie was walking across the yard towards them. His shoulder-length, curly hair was flying in every direction. It was as red as the couple inches of beard he had on his chin. And, as the man got nearer, Ron saw that he was wearing a golden tie, like Harry's. Ron didn't recognize the man, but then again, he only knew half of the wedding guests.

At first, the shout had startled Harry, but now he was smiling at the advancing man. Harry grabbed the hand he offered and got up. Ron rose, too, furrowing his brow. The man was nearly as tall as him, and subconsciously Ron drew to his full height, squaring his shoulders.

"Ron, this is William MacGregor. Billy, Ron Weasley, an old friend of mine."

"How ar ye?" Billy rumbled, holding his hand to Ron. After a fast hand-shake, Ron threw a questioning look at Harry.

"Billy's my boyfriend," Harry explained.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

Billy who? Well, definitely not Bill Weasley, I'm sure we can agree on that. Billy's my Own Character (OC) who looks like Alex Lalas ;) There are few pic-links on my profile under TICTAC section. And Cal? He's also an OC, and you'll find more about him, too, if you read Without Grace. To put it shortly: Cal's a Muggle who used to work with Ron. Oh yeah, Cal's straight ;)

Btw. There's a picture link on my profile to the Auror logo that my friend, Paula, draw from the description given in this prologue. Check it out, it's awesome :3

**I can't thank enough for your support on Without Grace! And naturally, I wanted to answer to your reviews, so here it goes...**

Misery-loathes-Company: One of these days I'm going to beg you to point them to me, I mean the . parts! But thank you so much for reading and reviewing and making my days better :3

Luv 2 cry: I'm happy you liked the ending :) At first, when I started to write this story in Finnish around seven years ago, I was fed up with happily ever after endings. I wanted to write something different but since I'm a sissy, I had to write this sequel. Because, well, they really have to get together in the end, don't you agree? :P

Charlie-Rose94: Now you know something, and the first chapter is from Ron's point of view, so later on, you will learn even more! :D

Riddle Payne: Ron is definitely in the plan! :D I'm glad you liked the story :)

ladyrayne13: Haha, I really enjoyed seeing you go through the story and reacting the way I was hoping a reader would react :P About Hava Nagila :D I'm glad you approved :3 but at first, I didn't even know what the tune that I was humming was! I had to call my music teacher friend who recognized it immediately, and then I found it on YouTube and finally had a name for the tune! You see, Ron "sang" it while I was writing. Umm, it's hard to explain. No, I'm not mad! O.O :P But yeah, it was quite unlike Harry to go polyjuice himself. Maybe he got a little mad (too) since Ron refused to talk with him. People do some weird stuff because they are in love.

Rori Potter: I'm glad you liked the epilogue :) There has been two years, so Harry probably would have gotten over Ron, at least a bit. One can't pine for lost loved one forever, I guess.

_~o~_

**Thank you for your reviews and continuous support with Without Grace :3 I hope you will follow me through TICTAC too! :)**

/ I forgot to add the teaser...

**Coming soon: ****Chapter ****1: The Git, the Sod, and the Macho Scot**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Sorry about the delay, I've just been so busy. RL stops in a month or two, though, so good times ahead, right? I was thinking that maybe I ought to tell you something about TICTAC. Apart from the last few chapters, this story is written as "a dialogue" between Harry and Ron; the first chapter is Ron's POV, the second is Harry's, and so on. Sometimes, we see a glimpse of Billy's thoughts, too, and they are always situated in the harry-chapters. Um, okay, I think that's all :D

Oh, there's another OC introduced on this chapter, the mind healer Olin Occurisdom. He's not mine, but a friend of mine, Palladium. She was kind enough to lend him to me for this story. I've lost the touch with her, so she hasn't approved of the translation of Ilan Ilmimieli, but I did my best.

This story is AU: Fred, Tonks and Remus are alive but George & Percy are dead. There's no Teddy, nor marriage between Tonks/Remus. This really doesn't matter because the story concentrates on relationships — there's really not so much plot in this : P Oh, Harry's an Auror, but Ron's not.

So much love to my awesome beta **Cloudy** for helping me with this story :3 Thanks also to **Misery-loathes-Company** for helping with Occurisdom's name :3

**Warning: TICTAC contains mature themes, drinking and a LARGE bit of bad language! There are also ADULT THEMES (= sex), so BEWARE! This chapter is max PG, though.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

**1.** **The Git, the Sod, and the Macho Scot**

_~.~.~_

Ron was standing behind Harry's door trying to find the courage to knock. He swore under his breath. It had felt natural, even ideal to accept Harry's generous invitation, especially now as he knew what he knew. But he should have realised that Harry wasn't the kind of a person to stay single for two years. He was with _Billy_ now. With _Billy_ who had behaved like he owned Harry, wrapping his arms around him right in front of Ron's old home. _Billy_ who had taken the news about Harry's future subtenant with excitement and enthusiasm, not showing any signs of jealousy, even though Ron would be living under Harry's roof.

Ron shook his head. It was true: he posed no threat. Harry had clearly gotten over him and continued on with his life. And now it was Ron who would have to stand aside and watch Harry spending time with his boyfriend.

A muffled clank behind the door startled Ron. He knocked immediately, afraid that Harry was coming out and would find him just loitering there. When the door opened, Ron's carefully plastered smile faltered; it was Billy standing in front of him, not Harry.

"Welcome!" Billy exclaimed and grabbed Ron's trunk, pulling it inside without further ado. Then, he stepped aside making room for Ron. He was wearing a wide-sleeved linen shirt, and a red-and-green squared kilt. His flaming red hair was tied, and Ron noticed that he had small, golden hoops in both of his ears. A handle of a wand stuck out from his long sock, making it clear that he was, in fact, a wizard.

Ron avoided Billy's gaze by looking around the airy vestibule. He was surprised how large it was. From outside, the house appeared to be much smaller and darker. Then he glanced up at the ceiling and snorted as he noticed that it was bewitched to look like the sky above it. Someone chuckled, and Ron turned his head to see Harry leaning against the doorway looking relaxed, his arms crossed on top of his chest.

"Welcome," he said, smiling, but didn't make any move towards Ron.

"Thank you," Ron answered and smiled, too, even though he was feeling very uncertain. There was something off with the atmosphere.

"Come, I'll show you where your room is," Harry said after a moment. He nodded briefly to Billy, before turning around. Ron glanced at Billy, too.

"No worries, I'll bring yer trunk up soon," Billy rumbled, patting Ron on his shoulder.

"I can do it mys—" Ron began, but Billy just waved him off.

"Go! Harry wants ta show yeh yer room."

Harry waited in the kitchen, gnawing his bottom lip, but straightened up as soon as Ron stepped under the arch.

"You mind if I show you around?" Harry hesitated. "Or are you tired? Do you want to lie down or something?"

"A tour sounds good," Ron answered quickly. Harry looked nervous, but Ron couldn't relax either, knowing that Billy's eyes were on them.

"Okay," Harry complied. He led Ron to the living room. "I guess you noticed already that I've had some Extension Charms cast here."

"Some," Ron chuckled, taking in the vast area. "It's almost as big as the Gryffindor common room back in Hogwarts — just missing the fireplace."

Harry's cheeks flushed, and he glanced at Ron from the corner of his eye.

"Actually..."

He guided Ron further in and waved his hand towards the distending corner at the back of the room. There was a loveseat and a high fireplace where flames erupted as soon as Harry's hand pointed at them. Ron flinched.

"Oops," Harry yelped and turned off the fire with a flick of his wand. "I'm only beginning to master wandless magic, and sometimes the house doesn't quite know what I want. Or I'll just get too excited. Well, anyways, there's Floo Powder in that jar, and the fireplace is one-way only, so no one can come through, unless they are invited.

Ron was momentarily staggered. For the last years, he had used his wand only to Apparate between London and home, whereas Harry could do wandless magic. He tried to convince himself that Harry had been working as an Auror for years now and was clearly comfortable with his home, but couldn't quite do it. They were in such a different places with their lives. It brought also another issue forth: Harry had found his dream job, while Ron didn't have a clue of what to do with his life.

"...and if you want to watch the telly, it's right there," Harry kept on explaining. Ron snapped back, blinking his eyes, and glanced at the flat, grey screen towards which all the sofas where facing.

Harry scanned the room, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Okay, well... Maybe we'd better go upstairs, then."

Harry went to the stairs, which started from the corner of the living room, with Ron following right behind him. Harry's black robe hugged his hips before widening down with invisible folds. Ron couldn't help but notice how Harry's buttocks clenched and un-clenched with every step he took, shaped clearly from underneath the cloth. There was a tingling feeling in Ron's stomach.

"Naturally, this house is Unplottable. And did I mention that I'm the sole Secret Keeper myself? I guess, we'd better put Molly up on the list, too," Harry was going on about as he reached the second floor. Ron pricked his ears.

"Who else's on it?"

"Well, Billy of course, and... and... Hermione and Fred," Harry confessed eventually, biting his lip. "Have you talked with them yet?"

Ron shook his head. After Ginny's wedding, he had concentrated only on the fact that he'd promised to move in with Harry, without knowing about his boyfriend. Ron had yet to get so far as even considering seeing his mother.

Harry opened the second door on the left and stepped into the room. Ron followed, whistling to himself as he saw all the space.

"So, this is the _guest_ room?" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Yes," Harry quipped without looking at him. "The bathroom is downstairs, and the loo is next door in the hallway. Oh, there's another loo downstairs, so we don't have to wrestle about it. And... and... I've cleared away that," Harry continued, pointing at the walnut cabinet which was even taller than Ron.

"You didn't have to; I can perfectly well live from the trunk—"

"There was just some old stuff from Hogwarts. They can be in the cellar, too," Harry interrupted. Suddenly, he turned around and stared Ron right in the eye. "Ron, I have to ask you... Billy doesn't bother you, does he?"

Ron was taken aback. Had Harry noticed this soon how much he disliked Billy?

"I guess it has to be okay since you didn't cancel the deal. I mean... If you still think I'm a freak..." Harry continued.

Ron froze. "No! Listen, mate, I'm sorry about—"

"I know, you said already," Harry reminded and grinned. Ron smiled too, automatically, but wanted to explain nevertheless.

"I did, but really, I want to apologize properly. I was just so confused and angry—"

"For a reason," Harry mumbled and flinched as Ron laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no reason to say something like that. And, I want you to understand it."

For a while, Harry stared at Ron. Then, he nodded. "I'm happy to hear it."

Still, Ron didn't remove his hand. He wasn't finished yet.

"When I... when I said... well, what I said," he continued. "I just didn't know. Or didn't understand. Or whatever, but what I wanted to say was that I just didn't _understand_ how things were... I was so scared about everything, and when you said... when you told me. It hit too close, and I just wanted to run, and..." Ron's voice winded down.

Harry placed his hand on top of Ron's and squeezed it understandingly.

"Occurisdom, the mind healer I see, he's a great guy," Ron said suddenly, licking his dry lips. "He helped me to remember. And to accept me as I am."

Harry stared at Ron, his face blank. Ron cleared his throat.

"What I've realised is that—"

"Has the tour ended yet?" Billy's voice boomed from the stairs, and Ron leaped guiltily away from Harry. Harry furrowed his brow, but as Billy appeared carrying Ron's trunk on his back, he burst into laughter.

"Billy!" he scoffed. "It's _'Locomotor'_ if you happened to forget it."

"Sure, but I 'ave teh stay fit ta be good enough fer the young lover," Billy quipped, inching in through the narrow doorway.

"Ha! When have you last worked out in the cellar?" Harry ribbed, but was smiling warmly. Billy didn't answer; instead he dropped the trunk down near the end of the bed. There was a loud crack as the heavy trunk broke the chestnut floorboards.

"Oopsie!" Billy grinned lopsided to Harry. "No worries, no worries, Billy-Boy'll fix what 'e breaks," he declared, whisking his wand from his sock and mending the floor with one smooth motion. Then he straightened up, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and turned to Ron.

"So, did yeh finish yer tour already?"

"Pretty much," Ron answered, trying to smile. Billy's macho show with the trunk set his teeth on edge; it wasn't like he couldn't have carried it upstairs himself. On the other hand, Billy had come just in time. Bugger! He very well couldn't tell Harry what he had been about to tell him.

Ron glanced swiftly at Harry and was pleased to notice him staring at Billy with raised eyebrows, looking vastly amused.

"Alrighty then," Billy blurted out. He wasn't bothered by Harry's intent look, just wrapped his arm around him. "I must go back teh _Wallace_ now, otherwise the patrons might die for longin'," he whispered loudly, then gave Harry an audible kiss which was, in Ron's point of view, mercifully short. "Yeh comin' tonight?"

Harry flushed and glanced at Ron.

"I'll try."

"Blushin' like an innocent wench," Billy chortled. He smacked Harry on his bum before stepping out of the room.

Harry's whole face was bright red by now, but his eyes were glued on the hallway where Billy disappeared. The content smile on his lips made Ron fidget and clear his throat.

Harry flinched at the sound and squared his shoulders. "Okay, where were we?"

"I think we're done," Ron mumbled; he had no desire to continue his explanation.

"Unless you want to see the Quidditch pitch installed at the attic?"

Ron's jaw dropped, and Harry burst into laughter.

"Dunce", Ron grunted and rolled his eyes, smiling nevertheless. "We did miss the kitchen, though."

"Right," Harry replied mischievously. "The most important room."

"Git," Ron chuckled and elbowed Harry's ribs. Harry dodged, yelping aloud, but stopped a little further to look at Ron with a happy smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you came here."

"Thanks for inviting me. I hope I won't bother you two too much," Ron replied smiling bravely.

"You daft sod, of course you won't!"

_~o~_

After two helpings, Ron groaned and pushed his plate further away. Harry lowered the Daily Prophet he had been reading and smiled over his cup of coffee.

"Good?"

"Heavenly. Where did you get it?"

Harry chuckled. "I made it."

"What? You can make kidney pie?" Ron marvelled. "Since when've you been able to cook?"

"Since I moved to my own place," Harry said. He finished his coffee. "I have to get back to work, now. I promised to return before six."

"Oh, okay," Ron staggered. "I thought you had a day off."

"No dice. Hestia's filling in for me until six, so I got to show you around," Harry explained, banishing his cup to the sink.

Ron twirled a fork in his fingers. "Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. "Make yourself at home. Also, it's not forbidden to do the dishes."

"Sure," Ron snorted. "It's not like I haven't done that before."

Harry stared at Ron for a moment, then grabbed his cloak and flung it around his shoulders.

"There's one thing, though," he hesitated. "I really want you to feel at home, but... Please, don't bring anyone here when I'm not home. And be careful when you use the Floo. You can Disapparate from the doorstep, but since I don't have time to show you the lock charms, right now, it might be better if you stayed in tonight."

Now it was Ron's turn to stare at Harry. What was this? The war was over, for Merlin's sake! But Ron just blinked and nodded; he was a guest, and guests obeyed the laws of the host. Harry must know these things better since he was an Auror.

"Definitely. I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Harry bit his lip and looked like he wanted to explain, but eventually just nodded. "Thanks, mate." He was already at the door before Ron got the nerve to ask a question that he had been mulling for the last hour.

"So, _are_ you coming home tonight?"

Harry turned around. "Yeah, I will. See you at ten."

_~o~_

Ron did the dishes then unpacked his trunk. He also chatted with Dumbledore's portrait which hung in the hallway between Ron and Harry's bedrooms. To be precise, the portrait started talking to him while he was satisfying his curiosity about Harry's bedroom. He had just been attempting to Alohomora the door open when Dumbledore clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Ron had stuck his wand back into his pocket feeling embarrassed. Afterwards, he felt sure, though, that it would require more than a simple Alohomora to open Harry's door.

He strolled everywhere in the house, peeking in through every door he found. Apart from master bedroom, they all opened. The bathroom was a vast, tiled space. Besides the double shower, there was also a hot tub which Ron swore to try as soon as possible. From the bathroom cabinet, Ron found a magical razor, like the one he had, and a single toothbrush. Single. Ron bounced back to the guest room, his mind lighter now than in the last several days.

Everything was a mess. Ron had cursed his bad timing since the moment Harry almost absent-mindedly introduced Billy. If Ron had just returned earlier, things might be different now. He could have told Harry everything. They could have had a new start.

Even now, Ron wasn't quite sure for how long he had thought of Harry as more than a friend. He had repressed his feelings for so many years and was only beginning to find out how knotted his insides were. At first, he was thankful for Harry's friendship, but couldn't help wanting more.

On the bright side, Billy didn't even live here permanently.

Ron had moved to London on Occurisdom's advice. According to the mind healer, Ron was supposed to face his past, and do it now as the healing process was on the move. It was frightening, though, because as hard as meeting Harry had been, as hard as talking with Hermione and Fred would be, Ron was absolutely horrified of seeing his mother. He was fairly sure that she would be mostly happy to see her youngest son, particularly as it had been over two years. Still, it was a scary thought, mostly because Mum could, if she wanted to, be extremely cross.

The wind was blowing briskly, and the trees were swaying from side to side behind the window. It looked like it would rain soon. Ron remembered that Harry had mentioned something about a gym in the cellar, but couldn't make himself to get up. He had a full stomach, and the bed was soft underneath him. The wind rustled the maple tree branches rhythmically against the wall, again and again.

Ron pulled the cream coloured duvet over him and fell asleep within minutes.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

makaykay15: Oh, no problems at all, I'm glad you had time to drop a line for this story! :) Great that you like the story so far, Billy was a favourite of many readers, when I first published this story in Finnish, so it's swell that it carries into the translation, too :)

ladyrayne13: Aw, you underestimate yourself. You left so many reviews that I just had to answer all your questions, so how could I have done it in just a few words? :D I'm glad, you're still on board! :)

SuperHeroFanGurl: Haha, maybe Ron didn't show much, but he definitely has been thinking about it! :D

HoneyandChai: Yeah, I'm sorry about the time-hop, but I've never been that good with angst, so I took the short cut and just didn't explain it in detail :P And, you're spot on, a LOT has happened! :P

kinga111: Aw, thanks for your kind words :) I hope you like this chapter too!

BlaqkRaivyn: Aw, thanks :3 And, I agree with you about the end of WG, it's not right that these two don't get each other :P I can most definitely assure you that I'm NOT going to abandon this story! It is already finished in Finnish, so i "just" have to translate it :P Unfortunately, I'm a bit perfectionist, so it's a slow work. But I'll get there, eventually, I promise! :)

Inuzuka-93: I'm happy that you like the story! And, thanks for the review on WG, too :3 I hope you also liked this chapter :)

JaMisa27: Haha, I hope your Mum didn't give you hard time :D But yay, fantastic that you like my story :3

rlscates: I must admit, from time to time, I am bitch :P I was confessing this earlier, when I was confronted by my tendency to end chapters with a cliff hanger, haha. So, no need to apologize :P But yeah, you're right — it would have been a short story, if they've gotten each other so fast. Actually, funny story, when I first wrote WG's ending (in Finnish, that is) about a year and a half ago, the epilogue was happy. It started the same way as it starts now, but when Harry and Ron got to the swings, they took each other's hands and, well, it was kind of sappy. My betas shot it down, fortunately, because if they wouldn't have done it, TICTAC would have never born :P I have the original epilogue still, in Finnish, so maybe after translating TICTAC, I'll translate it too. If someone wants to read the extras. I also have a few deleted scenes of TICTAC. Well, laters!

Yepa: I think you've got it right with Ron's love life. It's not that much. Let's hope he'll find the perfect man for himself soon :P I think it might need a bit of shaking, yes :P

Abbie: Aw, thanks for your most kind words :3 Like I said to BlaqkRaivyn above, I'm NOT going to stop translating TICTAC, so no need to worry :) It might come along slowly, but it will be done eventually. Cross my heart and so on :) I'll try to be faster! :D

_~o~_

Thank you again! I've been so happy to read your reviews, and I hope that you'll keep them coming! Any kind of reviews are welcome, even the nasty ones ;) in any case, if you like or don't like something, I'd appreciate if you'd drop a line or two to tell me, where I went right/wrong :3

**Coming soon... Chapter 2: Fighting Fire with Fire**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

This chapter has not been beta-ed, so happy times trying to figure out what I mean ;) If there is someone who might want to help me out with this chapter, or maybe with the latter ones, too, please, PM me. Or email me, my contact info can be found on my profile.

**Warning: TICTAC contains mature themes, drinking and a LARGE bit of bad language! There are also ADULT THEMES (= sex, rimming, so on), BEWARE! THE END OF CHAPTER 2 IS ONLY FOR THE ADULTS!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

**2.**** Fighting Fire with Fire**

_~.~.~_

Harry was staring at the coffee mug in his hand. He filled it up, over and over again, quite obsessed really, even if his hands were already shaking because of too much caffeine. He was feeling nervous. In fact, he had been feeling nervous ever since uttering the most ridiculous words and inviting Ron to stay with him. What the hell had he been thinking of? Billy's bitter words were still ringing inside his head, just like they had been doing for the last week.

_"Last two years ye've been collecting yerself, after he broke yeh, and now ye're bringing the same lad to yer home? What the devil bewitched yeh ta do that for?_

Harry had said nothing, just gritted his teeth. It wasn't like he didn't know doing a stupid thing, but for a short moment, for some glorious seconds, it had felt natural to ask Ron to live with him. More than natural, it had felt... right. At least, until he sat down to think about it and realised that even if he had tried to let Ron go for ages, he hadn't really succeeded.

Two years earlier, Ron's departure left Harry in pieces. It wasn't until a year later that he had found the energy to contact his friends again, and so, Billy came back to his life. After that, life became easier. Billy was there in thick and thin, comforting and enduring his ever changing moods, steady as a rock. Gradually, he helped Harry to laugh and to forget — no, not to forget, but the memories of Ron faded enough for Harry to believe he could be happy with Billy.

He wasn't so sure anymore.

Billy had been Harry's first, and was still the only man with whom Harry had ever been intimately — at least in his own skin. Their relationship was effortless, yet incomprehensible for everyone else: they just were. Harry had started to introduce Billy as his boyfriend just to simplify things. He didn't really mind; Billy was easygoing, the sex was great, and being with him helped to patch the immense hole inside Harry that was always yearning for closeness.

But a mere glimpse of Ron had made Harry's stomach tingle in a way that had him fidgeting; he had never felt that way for Billy.

Did he really want to keep on dreaming of Ron? Even if there was a strong implication that Ron was now okay with being gay, it didn't mean that he had romantic feelings towards Harry. And even if he had, how could Harry ever trust for Ron to stay in his life? He had left once, he could do it again. He had thrown the very words that would hurt Harry right in his face. Ron had more potential to hurt Harry than anyone else.

On the other hand, Ron had potential to be something more to Harry, more than anyone else. And, if Harry was being fair, Ron wasn't the only one who had ran away; they both had done mistakes.

Harry swore aloud. Couldn't he be happy with Billy? Ron would soon find a flat of his own and move out. Maybe they would see each other from time to time, like friends did, but how likely was it that they would ever be as close as they were in Hogwarts, or more?

The clacking of heels startled Harry from his thoughts.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks chirped, whooshing in to the office, her pink plaid dangling along her back. "How's it been?"

Harry straightened up and ventured for a smile.

"Quiet."

"Oh, swell. I hope the night continues the same way."

Harry chuckled, before draining his mug and grimacing at the cold, bitter coffee. He offered the seat to Tonks.

"Good night."

_~o~_

There was a lull in _Wallace_, so Billy had time to sit with Harry by the counter. He wrapped his arm around him, stroking under the loose collar of Harry's t-shirt with his thumb.

"Yeh sure ye'll manage the rest of the night?"

Harry sighed; it wasn't like he had any choice. "I guess, but thanks for being there earlier."

Billy had promised to be there when Ron arrived, just in case, and Harry was grateful for his support. He had been anxious about the idea of spending time with Ron, just the two of them, but as Ron came over everything was like it always had been. Just like the old times. The only thing that had thrown Harry off balance was when Ron had grabbed his arm. His fingers had burned hot through the sleeve, and the warning bells had started to chime in Harry's mind. He had deliberately tried to keep Ron out of his personal space, but Ron had torn down the walls as easy as they were mere paper.

"I had ta show the young sod his place, didn't I? One roost, one rooster", Billy quipped.

"So, that's what the macho act was about?" Harry snorted, amused. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Should I be?" Billy answered with a question and pulled lightly the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry turned to Billy, surprised look on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I want ta hang on a sweet laddie like yeh," Billy said, patting Harry on his backside.

For a while, Harry just stared at Billy. The spectacle with the trunk had felt like a funny joke, but now Harry wasn't so sure anymore. Had Billy really been marking the territory? Since when had he been the jealous type? It wasn't like Harry minded Billy's flirting with each and every customer. He knew perfectly well that it was just for the show. Even so, Harry kept silent and grabbed his pint. He couldn't even think of cheating Billy, but he couldn't control his traitorous thoughts either. Sometimes his mind wandered to dangerous paths, and he didn't really have any right to tell Billy off.

"Did he say something?" Billy asked a moment later.

"No. I mean, he did apologize again for his words."

"He'd better," Billy grunted.

A year ago, when Harry had told Billy about Ron and his departing words, Billy had gone berserk. Even after Harry had finished his story, directing Billy's ire more towards himself, his opinion on Ron hadn't changed much.

"Ron wasn't acting himself then," Harry said vaguely.

Billy snorted.

"Billy!" Maggie yelled from the other end of the counter. Billy glanced swiftly at her and straightened up. He nodded, before turning back at Harry.

"Have ta go now. I'll come for the night."

It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nodded still. They both had a day off tomorrow, and Billy had made it crystal clear that he would spend it with Harry. And that Ron had better not to have anything against it.

"I have to leave, too. I promised to be back at ten," Harry said, after checking his watch.

Billy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, he got up and grabbed Harry by his neck, pressing their lips together. His tongue slipped into Harry's mouth to deepen the kiss, and as Harry's hands glided to cover Billy's kilt covered bum, he leant closer and pushed his thigh against Harry's crotch. He grinned, feeling a clear twitch in the left leg of the jeans.

"Billy!" Maggie shouted again, irritation seeping from her voice.

Billy waved his hand, but didn't stop kissing until Harry leant back, gasping for air. His eyes shone bright with lust, and Billy had trouble controlling himself. What he really wanted, was to throw Harry over his shoulder and carry him upstairs, but unfortunately, it wasn't a possibility right at the moment. Well, at least he had given Harry something else to think about.

Harry was still panting. His lips were swollen, and there was a sinful blush on his cheeks. Billy licked his lips slowly, almost lewdly, before squeezing Harry's thigh and brushing his thumb over the bulge clearly visible under the denim.

"I'll come later," Billy repeated with a promise in his voice, before retreating behind the counter, smirking at Harry's disorientation.

Harry eyeballed Billy's back, cursing aloud; he wouldn't be able to walk for a few minutes.

_~o~_

Billy's kiss made Harry walk faster than normal from _Wallace_ to the alley behind it, from where he could Disapparate home. His crotch was still aching, as he slid through the wards. He threw the robes from his bag into the laundry basket, pondering with the idea of tossing off before Billy came home. As he glanced in the fridge, he chuckled lightly: not once after leaving the pub had he thought about Ron. He'd bet that it was exactly what Billy had intended. Only now, as Harry saw the empty pie tray he remembered his subtenant.

He stepped in the living room and noticed at once that Ron hadn't used the Floo though he had tried to get into the master bedroom and had gone through every other room except the cellar. Harry knew this because there was a portrait of Dumbledore also in his office.

It was weird, but Ron's curiosity didn't really bother Harry. Not even, if he had been extremely protective and secretive about his life since Hogwarts. But the mere thought of Ron threatening his privacy felt... ridiculous.

Harry furrowed his brow and climbed upstairs lost in his thoughts, but as he reached the guest room door he forgot all about the wards. He also forgot what he was going to do to Billy when he'd come home. He forgot everything.

Ron was sprawled on the guest bed, one arm dangling over the side, and one leg tangled in the rummaged duvet. His face was relaxed, serene even, and the red mop of his hair gleamed bright against the pillow. There was light snoring coming out between his slightly parted lips. The faded jeans hung low on his hips, and the black t-shirt he was wearing had risen above his belly button. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the freckly stomach and the jutting hipbones clearly visible under the pale skin.

He moistened his dry lips and breathed slowly in and out a few times. Then he closed the door and aimed straight to the bathroom.

_~o~_

Billy locked the front door of _Wallace_ an hour before the official closing time. He had relieved Maggie around midnight and thrown out a couple of his regulars in spite of their protests. The kiss he'd shared with Harry was still burning on his lips, and he couldn't wait to redeem his promise.

While the mop was washing the floor, Billy got lost in his thoughts.

They had drifted into the relationship with Harry almost by chance, after years of friendship. From the start, Ron had been looming over them, and did it still. Billy was well aware of Harry's feelings towards Ron and, if he was honest about it, they made him jealous. He had never felt like that for anyone.

When Harry had shuffled in _Wallace_, over a year ago, looking more dead than alive, Billy was there for him. What goes around, comes around, he had thought, because years earlier Harry had done the same for him. After a while, Harry came around and regained his spirit. Still, even during a cheerful evening, Harry's eyes would become clouded with anguish, and Billy knew always who Harry was thinking of.

He swore aloud. He might have known that Harry'd take Ron back to his life at the first possible chance. Harry had never learnt to let go. Not even if the sod had tramped over him more than once! Well, this time Harry was not alone, and if Ron stepped one toe over the line, said a single cross word...

Billy cracked his knuckles ominously, before Disapparating in front of Harry's home.

He stepped in, securing the wards even if he knew Harry would check them before going to the bed. As he got to the living room, he stopped surprised: unlike every other night, Harry wasn't lying on the sofa. Billy furrowed his brow. Harry never waited him in his bedroom. Billy wasn't even sure whether Harry even slept there during the rare nights they spent apart.

There was a strange whoosh in the stairs, and as Billy turned around, he saw Harry standing on the lowest step. He wore an expression that needn't be explained. Billy had no time to react, until Harry's long strides brought him flush against Billy.

The kiss was fierce and full of need. Harry's hands were everywhere; gliding along Billy's back, his curly hair, pinching his bum, and finally brushing his shirt aside. Grabbing the broad shoulders, Harry bounced and wrapped his legs around Billy's hips, never breaking the kiss. Billy clutched reflexively under Harry's backside, and navigated blindly to where he hoped the sofa was. He found it by hitting his shin on it, because he was busy nuzzling Harry's neck and trying simultaneously lick his chin and ear.

Harry yelped as Billy dropped him on the soft cushions, but pulled himself together and started to strip swiftly. His eyes were peeled on Billy who dropped off his kilt even faster than Harry could push off his jeans. After getting rid of his shirt, Billy kneeled down between Harry's legs, licking his lips. He pulled Harry to the edge of the sofa and shoved his knees apart. His eyes roamed all over Harry, ending up on the reddened cock, weeping against his belly. He tilted his head.

"Oh, bloody Merl... Billy... fuck..."

Harry tried to pull Billy closer, on top of him, whatever to stop him just staring, but Billy stayed put for several seconds, each eating away Harry's patience.

Finally, Billy pushed Harry's knees up and brushed his stubbly chin against his inner thighs. He licked his way downward, Harry's gasping in his ears, and sucked the testicles gently in his mouth. His fingers brushed behind Harry's balls, fondling and stroking, until they continued all the way to the waiting hole, and even further.

Harry grabbed his knees, offering himself fully. He threw his head against the back of the sofa, mewling silently as Billy released his bollocks, continuing to lick a wet trail underneath them, going ever lower and lower. All the way to Harry's rimmed pucker, where he clammed his mouth.

"Aahhh!"

Billy alternated between soft licks and strong thrusts, and every single moan escaping Harry's lips went straight to his aching prick. He slid his hand along the hairy thigh and grabbed Harry's cock, while the other hand went south to jerk his own.

"Billy..." Harry keened just after a couple of strokes, gritting his teeth; he was so close.

The distress was clear in Harry's voice, and Billy stopped for a bit. He sucked Harry's balls into his mouth again, tucking them a bit harder. Harry yelped aloud. Billy reached to pinch his nipple, before magicking lube on his fingers; he thrust one digit in, all the way to the third joint.

"Harry," Billy sighed on Harry's throat. He placed small kisses on the arching neck and the smooth chin, and Harry's uneven breath fluttered against his cheek. As Billy pushed another finger in, he swallowed the whimper from Harry's lips.

When it became unbearable, Billy pressed his forehead against Harry's and pushed in slowly. Harry's lips were moving, forming incomprehensible words, but as Billy started the lazy thrusts, Harry's jaw slackened and he was beyond speaking.

Billy would have wanted to take it slow, to relish the moment, but couldn't help but ride Harry faster. His lips brushed Harry's, pressing together from time to time, but neither of them was able to form a coherent kiss anymore. Billy adjusted the angle and hoisted Harry's legs on his shoulders.

Harry's eyes flew open, and he yelled aloud. When Billy hit the right spot for the third time, Harry furrowed his brow, looking lost, and his mouth froze into the shape of letter O. And before Billy even had a chance to touch Harry's throbbing cock, Harry came moaning and shaking, his toes curling against Billy's ribs.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut. His movements became erratic; one, two, three, four... and he was cumming inside Harry, trembling between his bended knees.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

I'M SORRY, but I'm on a schedule so, unfortunately, I don't have time to answer your reviews right now. I know, I'm selfish and arrogant, but I will see to them when posting the next chapter, promise! I've read all of them, and I love every single one — thank you so, so, so, so much for taking a minute to tell me about your thoughts :3

Keep 'em coming! \o/

**Coming later... Chapter 3: A Hat Trick and Green Eyes**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Sooooo late, sorry! Huge thanks to _ladyrayne13_ for helping me with the grammar :3 All the remaining mistakes are naturally still mine, you don't think that I'd just give them away? :P No warnings this time, I don't think there's anything to warn about. Now, without further ado, I'll give you chapter 3!

(Don't forget to check the End Notes!)

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

**3. Hat Trick and Green Eyes**

_~.~.~_

Ron's eyes flew open as he fell down from the bed. After a moment of disorientation, he realised he was in a room he didn't recognize with his legs tangled with the blanket. He blinked furiously, trying to fight the panic; it was the exact situation he had swore to avoid from here to eternity. He didn't want to wake up not knowing where he was, not anymore. Had he really gotten drunk again? Did he have a hangover? He smacked his lips together, but didn't taste any alcohol.

He looked around as he clambered back on the cream-coloured sheets. After his gaze fell on the trunk lying beside the bed which he recognised as his own, he relaxed a bit. Suddenly the memories came crushing back: how nervous he had been yesterday while arriving to Harry's. How their conversation had been cut short, and how pompous Billy had behaved. Ron remembered Dumbledore's portrait. The single toothbrush on the mirror cabinet shelf.

Ron grinned again, remembering his finding.

He yawned loudly and scratched his cool stomach. Apparently, he had slept with his day clothes on, even though he had planned only to have a short nap. The door was closed, and Ron hoped that whoever had closed it, wasn't Billy.

Ron got up and stretched his rigid muscles. He walked to the door, his bare feet slapping against the floor. As he opened the door, he stopped dead; there was Billy strolling towards Harry's bedroom at the end of the hallway.

A naked Billy.

Ron slouched to the loo, feeling depressed. He shut the door behind him, making sure that it was really locked. It seemed that in this house, people didn't exactly care who saw whom doing what.

_~o~_

"Good morning," Harry mumbled as he came down to kitchen.

"Mornin'," Ron answered, pouring himself another cuppa. "I made lots."

"Splendid," Harry said, yawning and stretching his arms up in the air, while heading towards the cupboard.

Ron's eyes followed the hem of Harry's t-shirt as it rose and rose, finally revealing the narrow waist. But as Ron saw the familiar dimples on top of Harry's buttocks, he swallowed hard and turned his gaze back to the magazine. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to focus on the foggy letters. Black and white photograph of Kingsley Shacklebolt winked at him.

"Billy popped in his home, but we are going to visit Brighton today. The Pier."

Ron nodded and turned the page with a little too much force, ripping the page. Harry paused on the other side of the kitchen isle and stared at Ron for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You wanna come, too?"

Ron looked up, feeling puzzled. Go with them?

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'd love to, but I have an appointment with Occurisdom today," he explained feeling relieved that he didn't have to lie. He had never been at Brighton, but didn't want to go there with Harry _and Billy_.

Harry nodded. There was something off with his expression, but he rearranged his features so fast that Ron didn't have time to figure out what it was all about.

_~o~_

"Sit down, please," Occurisdom offered and closed the door behind Ron.

Ron sat down in his favourite chair which was close to Occurisdom's chair but not too close. The seating arrangement was one of the things Ron had learned to appreciate; the mind healer took care of his patients needs even if they weren't aware of them.

"How have you been, Ron?"

"Well... I'm living in London now."

"Aha. I seem to recall that we talked about your moving during our last appointment."

"Yeah, we did. But, well, things didn't go exactly as I planned."

Occurisdom raised his eyebrow, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I went home, to Ginny's wedding, and well, I talked with Harry."

"Interesting," Occurisdom stated mildly. "How did you feel about it?"

Ron cleared his throat. At first, he had found it difficult to learn to talk about things and feelings as openly as Occurisdom wanted. There were times when Ron had sulked, and other times when he had yelled at the top of his lungs, accusing Occurisdom of prying. Eventually they had found a way to operate in a mutual agreement.

"I... well, at first it wasn't easy. It had been so long, and the thing that happened between us, well, it was so strange... But I managed to apologise, and Harry did too. Actually..." Ron chuckled, recalling their simultaneous apology, but decided against of telling about it to Occurisdom. He didn't have to know everything. "Well, the point is that we fixed things, and..."

Occuridom's quill stopped, and he glanced at Ron.

"Harry offered me his guest bedroom until I find my own place," Ron said quickly.

"I see. Have you talked more about what happened when you last saw each other?"

"Well, no. Not really. I tried to, mind you, but Harry's boyfriend kind of interrupted me."

"So, Harry is in a relationship," Occurisdom concluded, scribbling something on his pad. "And, how do you think it affects on your relationship with Harry?"

"For one, it makes everything more difficult. It's not like we've had time to talk about anything, I just moved in yesterday."

"Are you jealous of Harry?"

"I guess. A little," Ron stammered.

"You have feelings towards Harry, so jealousy is only to be expected. It's very natural in a situation like this," Occurisdom pointed out. "Are they close?"

Ron threw a questioning look at the mind healer.

"What I mean is that do they show affection towards each other under your eyes?"

Ron nodded and frowned, remembering the arrogant way Billy had behaved around Harry. If Ron was totally honest with himself, he had to admit that if he had met Billy under different circumstances, he might have liked the bloke. Billy wasn't that disgusting. But the mere knowledge that he was allowed to do things to Harry, things that Ron could only fantasise about...

"Does it feel natural to you? I do not mean the jealousy, but the feeling you get when you see two men being affectionate together?"

"Well, I don't hate it or anything. Except when it's _Billy_ who Harry touches."

Occurisdom smiled briefly, but said nothing.

"It doesn't feel any different than if they were a woman and a man," Ron concluded.

"Ron, I want you to imagine that the three of you are outside, and they continue being affectionate towards each other even if other people see it. How would you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Ron admitted, after thinking about the question.

"Would it make a difference if you imagined yourself in Billy's place?"

Ron considered it for a while. A thought of touching Harry intimately and freely was exciting, even frightening; not because of what other people might think about it, but because it was something he both wanted and didn't want.

"Yeah," he answered finally. "But it also scares me."

"Why?"

"Because it's Harry, and not just a random bloke."

Occurisdom waited with a questioning look on his face, but Ron didn't elaborate. He didn't know how.

"How was the meeting with your ex wife?" the mind healer asked after a moment.

"Umm, we haven't met yet."

"Aha."

"I mean, I thought about it, but it didn't feel right to come out to her and to my whole family while my sister was having a wedding," Ron snapped sarcastically.

He had wanted to be there, at Ginny's wedding, but had never intended of joining in. The time of explanation was not in the middle of a celebration, nor did Ron want to talk to _all_ of his relatives. But as he had seen Harry sitting close to the doorway, he just had to say something. Anything.

"I understand."

"And, well, I've been thinking about seeing my Mom," Ron continued.

"It makes you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "I guess, because... well, even if I'm an adult now, it feels like I'm just a kid when she gets angry."

"Talking from a personal experience, it is a very common thing to feel," Occurisdom stated.

"Well, how do you suppose I should tell her?" Ron pleaded.

"I have understood that your mother cares for you very much. I am fairly sure that she will accept you just the way you are, no matter how you tell her."

Ron didn't answer. It wasn't the acceptance he was worried about, but saying the words aloud. Occurisdom seemed to understand the real problem.

"I assume they know about Harry's homosexuality?"

Ron nodded.

"How would you feel about asking Harry to come along as a moral support?"

"I guess... fine. Relieved," Ron burst out. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself.

Occurisdom glanced at his wrist watch.

"You have progressed greatly. You are clearly more self-assured and start to recognise the feelings you have towards Harry. This boyfriend of his, Billy, makes you jealous which seems to catalyze your healing process. For the next week, I will give you the same assignment: talk to your family. Tell them. It has been so long since you last saw them that a personal visit is quite mandatory."

"I guess I'll just have to pull my socks up and, well, go there."

"Haven't you missed your family?"

Ron thought about it for a minute. He hadn't stayed in touch with any of his family members, nor his old friends, even if Occurisdom had urged him to visit Burrow for over a year. Ron had put his foot down, refusing to go with such strong expressions that even Occurisdom had to back off. It wasn't until Ron had came out to Cal, that Occurisdom had mentioned the Burrow again.

It was unclear, even for Ron, why visiting home had become so big a deal. He was at peace with himself; he knew he was gay, he knew about his feelings towards Harry. Perhaps he was afraid of the regression, fearing that after going back to his childhood home he would end up hiding his true nature again.

Occurisdom had said that it was a natural thing to be worried about, though quite absurd.

"In a way. It's just that as I moved to London after the divorce, I left it all behind. It felt like the end of my childhood. So... I guess I miss them, but in the same time it all feels distant. Like it belonged to my previous life or something."

Occurisdom nodded. "It kind of did."

_~o~_

After leaving St Mungo's, Ron did the shopping and managed to slide inside the house carrying two enormous paper bags. He closed the door and tried to remember all the locking spells Harry had shown him. There were five of them, and after the fourth one Ron swore aloud.

"It's _'Substantious'_," Harry said behind him. Ron spun around, startled by the sound.

"Yeah, right," Ron mumbled and waved his wand for the fifth time. The door glowed pale before darkening to normal.

Ron turned around to examine Harry more carefully. He was wearing the same pair of jeans and the old, faded t-shirt that Ron had seen on him in the morning.

"Weren't you supposed to visit Brighton?" he asked, and Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Maggie got ill, so Billy had to go to work."

"Oh."

There was a silence.

"Have you eaten yet?" Harry asked eventually.

"No, but..." Ron hoisted up the grocery bag from the floor, "I did the shopping, because yesterday... well, I ate almost the whole pie."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

Ron gave a sheepish smile. "Well, anyway, I wanted to chip in somehow. Since you don't collect rent."

"What'd you buy?" Harry asked, hitting the lights. Ron noticed for the first time, that there was a light switch by the kitchen door.

"Umm," he answered, following Harry. He placed the bag on the kitchen table and started to hand the groceries to Harry. "Eggs, and milk, and rice, and bread, and tomatoes, and a couple of beers, and oranges, and, well..."

"Chicken tikka masala?" Harry grinned.

"Well, I don't know to make it myself," Ron said defensively, placing the hot package on the table rather carefully. "I bought it just for one, because I thought you'd be out."

"I ate already," Harry said dismissively. "Fancy a beer? And there's a game on the telly, you interested?"

"Who's playing?"

"Galaxy and Saprissa. It's the CONCACAF quarter finals."

Ron nodded. Nowadays, he was a bit more aware of the Muggle football since his ex-co-worker Cal was enormous Spurs fan. Ron grabbed a fork and followed Harry to the living room.

"What's the score?"

"1–1," Harry answered without looking at Ron.

Ron wolfed down the curry while it was still warm, keeping his eyes on the game. From time to time Harry swore, as Saprissa lead the match, but Ron didn't care much which team would win. It wasn't until the half-time when it came clear why Harry's eyes were fixed on the screen.

"Lalas," he sighed as the Galaxy GM was interviewed. Ron huffed.

"What?" Harry glanced at Ron who was rolling his eyes.

"That's why we've been watching the game?" Ron chuckled and nodded towards the screen. There was a redheaded bloke wearing a dark suit and explaining vehemently what had happened and why. Harry didn't answer, but drank in the sight of the GM while his fingers shredded the label on the beer bottle. Ron decided to drop the matter.

"Have you heard anything about Dean? Or Seamus? I guess, Neville's still teaching?"

"Neville's at Hogwarts, and Dean's firm got a contract working at Diagon Alley. Fixing the street, or something," Harry said after the interview was over. "And Seamus is on expedition, in Amazon, I think. He's working for St Mungo's."

"Wicked..."

"Yeah, Dean told me last month. He's still in touch with Seamus."

"And you are with Dean?"

"Not really. We just bumped in each other while I was... while I was visiting Fred," Harry stammered. "Have you seen them yet?"

Ron shook his head.

"Mum first," he said sheepishly. "Occurisdom pushed me to tell them, too."

Harry gave a small smile, before furrowing his brow.

"Ron, how do you... I mean, please, don't get me wrong, but how do you pay for the therapy?"

Ron blushed immediately and started to fidget in his seat.

"Well, I have some savings," he mumbled, trying not to look directly at Harry.

"From your job at the bar?" Harry asked, disbelieve clear in his voice.

Ron eyeballed him fiercely. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"But I do," Harry grinned mischievously.

"Let it go," Ron blurted and summoned a beer bottle from the fridge.

"No!" Harry insisted. He turned all the way towards Ron, bending his legs under him. The second half had started, but neither of them were interested in the game anymore. "Tell me, please?"

Ron rolled his eyes and took a long swig from his beer. He rocked the bottle in the hand that was dangling over the head rest and bit his lip. Maybe Harry would understand.

"Teeeeeeell meeeee..." Harry kept moaning. He was bouncing up and down on his seat, and Ron laughed aloud.

"Okay, okay. But not a word to anyone."

"Cross my heart."

"Well, do you remember the book I gave you when you turned seventeen?" Ron began.

"Of course. _'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'_," Harry said promptly. Ron nodded.

"It gave me the idea, because, well, at least Hermione used to have an enormous pile of Muggle romance novels, and... when I wasn't working, I might have read a few. Just because I had nothing else to do!" Ron had to raise his voice towards the end, because Harry had started to snigger loudly.

"Should I just stop and let you keep on laughing?" Ron demanded. Harry sorted out his face and gestured for Ron to continue.

Ron huffed, but was secretly glad. He was really talking with Harry! This was the thing that Ron had missed most. Right this: being with Harry and talking about anything, it didn't matter what the topic was. Ron was ready to reveal his greatest secret just to have Harry back in his life.

"I got myself a Quick-Quote Quill and started to dictate even before the divorce. Well, I don't even have to dictate, it can read my mind. So, I just changed witch charms into Muggle ones, getting rid of magic and so on, and mixed it up with heroic men and brave women. The Muggle publisher was so excited, that he wouldn't even pressure me to promote the books in person, which was a good thing because I wouldn't have done it in any case."

Harry had stopped laughing; he was too busy staring at Ron.

"How come I haven't ever—"

"They're published under a pseudonym," Ron said before Harry even finished his sentence. "And no, I won't tell you what it is."

Harry's eyes flashed, and Ron's stomach gave a lurch.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Because it's embarrassing," Ron sighed.

"Oh? More embarrassing than the fact that you're writing romance novels?" Harry burst out laughing again. He guffawed so hard, he had to hold his belly. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Veronica von Bluffenhammer," Ron said eventually. He had to repeat the name, though, after Harry got a hold of himself.

"Ve-Ron-ica," Harry giggled. "Let me see one of your books!"

"No!" Ron yelped.

"Ve-Ron-icaaa..." Harry coaxed. "Just one book?"

"No!" Ron denied again, forcing himself to keep cool, even though Harry tried to crack him by making funny faces.

"How about reading them for me? Just a few lines?"

Ron hesitated a second too long, and Harry started to bounce again on the sofa.

"Yes! Straight from the authors mouth!"

Ron rolled his eyes again, and gave a deep sigh.

"Okay, but just a little," he said, summoning his notes. "You'd better not laugh!"

Harry nodded eagerly, showing his best poker face.

"Okay, this is from the newest draft. I dictated it last week," Ron told and cleared his throat.

_"Charlotte," Gerard sighed, leaning against the door frame that led to the maiden's chambers. "I apologise. How can I assure you that I feel a great remorse?"_

_"Go away!" Charlotte's trembling voice rang out from other side of the door. Gerard lifted his face, feeling hopeful._

_"Charlotte, my love? Please, listen to me for a brief moment," Gerard prayed. "It was of most importance for me to take time to think about the matters. I was fool, I was selfish, yes, but I had to be certain!"_

_"I do not wish to listen to you!" Charlotte sobbed against the door, and her beatific green eyes filled with tears. In spite of the despair in her heart, her disobedient hand rose to the key and turned it, letting Gerard in._

_"Charlotte, my dearest," Gerard murmured, hoisting the maiden to his strong arms. "I love you, I adore you more than you can imagine! Ever since we were youngsters, frolicking by the river without a worry in our minds, already then I knew you were my destiny. I only didn't understand it, until I was in the verge of losing you."_

_Charlotte laid her head onto Gerard's chest, circling his broad torso with her pale arms._

_"Gerard... if you truly love me, kiss me."_

_And, as Gerard pressed his lips against Charlotte's, he felt forgiveness, for Charlotte entangled herself upon him, embracing him with such a forcefulness that they become as one. The all-victorious love surged inside him, and he knew that this truly was his destiny._

Ron glanced shyly at Harry, but was surprised to notice that he had stopped laughing. His eyes were huge, and there was sadness in them. Ron furrowed his brow, not knowing what to think.

"Well... it sounded good," Harry recovered quickly, trying to smile.

"Yeah, right," Ron snorted. "But who cares, as long as it's selling, right?"

Harry gave a strained chuckle, then got up to his feet.

"It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed."

"Okay, I guess you're right," Ron complied, before checking his watch — it was only eight.

Harry banished their empty beer bottles, then turned to the stairs. Ron panicked. The atmosphere had changed rapidly, and Ron didn't have a clue about what had happened. Harry was almost behind the corner when Ron remembered.

"Harry!" he yelled, and Harry spun around. "Well, I've been meaning to visit the Burrow shortly, see my Mum and tell... well, I mean, I could use a moral support."

Harry blinked a couple of times, but nodded slowly. "Of course. I get out at three tomorrow, maybe we can go then?"

"Tomorrow already?" Ron startled. Then he sighed. "Yeah, tomorrow is good."

"I'll owl Molly in the morning and make sure she's at home," Harry promised and grabbed the railing, starting to climb the stairs.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled. "And good night."

"Night," Harry answered, before disappearing to the second floor.

Ron stood still, staring after Harry, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

Occurisdom belongs to **Palladium**, but she was kind enough to lend him to me for a while. Thank you, Palla :3 I would also like to emphasise that I have no clue about what therapy is really like. Probably something much different than how it's introduced in this story. In my defence, the therapy in the Wizarding World _could be_ different than ours, but anygays, the locks that Ron carries inside him require probably a great deal of sessions. Summa summarum, I apologise if I managed to insult someone who has a better knowledge about these things. Please, remember, this is just fiction :)

_Substantious_ was a marvellous suggestion for a spell from someone, but unfortunately I've forgotten who it was :/

And yeah, Veronica von Bluffenhammer. It just leaped into my mind, and it wasn't until after writing a couple more words that I realised (kind of like Harry did) that "there's Ron in the middle" :D

...then to your lovely reviews!

BlaqkRaivyn: I hope you're still reading though I've been shamelessly lazy and doing all kinds of other things apart from translating =/ Well, you liked the smut part, right? I'm glad! I used to have a reputation of a smut writer back in the day (in Finnish forums), so I'm glad I haven't lost the touch :P

makaykay15: Why, thank you! :) Men are truly unfathomable, I agree you there :D

Misery-loathes-Company: Stupid ff-net, let's egg them together! Umm, I mean, nice bigbrother, nothing to see here :3 but wow, you _don't_ like Billy, that's a new one! :D I'm glad you're still rooting for our boys :3

ladyrayne13: My saviour :3 Am I glad that you got sucked in, haha, I hope you stay tuned for the ride! I'll try to be faster with the remaining chapters... all nine of them 8 ) But yay, thanks again for offering to help me :3 And helping me :3

SuperHeroFanGurl: May I join you? Wohoo, I'm happy that you reviewed! :D And for your second review, well, if it doesn't make you blush (or maybe faint?), it's not very well written, right? :P

zyujin: I hope you've liked the latter chapters too!

queenofthelameos: Wow, somebody reads LJ, I'm in awe! But yay, I'm glad you liked the start. Hope you'll like the rest, too :)

[At this point, my email says that I got a review for 'Without Grace' from 'Savy13' who was sad with the ending of WG. I hope you found this story, it's the one with the happy ending! Oops... did I just throw a spoiler?]

DELILAH: It makes me happy :)

Ci Malfoy: Haha, I think he was asleep, in my head canon Ron is a very good sleeper. I guess you have to be with six siblings :D But yeah, at some point, I considered whether Ron should interrupt them, but in the end I didn't want to go there. So, just the two of them ... now :P

Abbiw: I know! But thanks for reminding me, your review made me to speed up with the translation! Before your rushing words I had translated maybe just the first half of the chapter :P So thank you! :)

_~o~_

Phew, now I'm back in the schedule! I hope to have many more reviews to thank as soon as I get the chapter 4 translated :3

**Coming later... Chapter 4: Wishful Unsubconsciousness**


End file.
